Show Me Love
by Juliet Dark
Summary: It's dark it's twisted its Bulma and Vegeta...
1. Default Chapter Title

Show Me Love  
  
Authors notes (very important): This fic is totally out of the original timeline. Frieza doesn't exist. It's a Bulma and Vejiita get together! A very twisted one that is *hehheh*.  
That's all I think you need to know! I hope you enjoy this fic! Oh! It's an epic! It shouldn't take me very long for chapters to come out, since it's summer and all!  
  
Disclaimer: People! I DON'T own Dragonball\Z\ or GT! Well the last time I checked anyway...I'll check again just in case...nope I don't own Dragonball! Akira Toriyama does! So don't sue me! I have nothing! I live in a shoebox, so I'll just have to give you my wall! *For bakas, I'm joking!* I don't own anything! Well maybe a car, an apartment, a cat, and my sister's soul...BWAHAHAHAHA!!! SO DON'T SUE!  
Now on with the story...  
  
Warning: Not at all mild cussing, MAJOR cussing! Later on probably a bit of lemon, profanity, and BLOOD! Probably not though..*sigh*   
  
  
Chapter 1- The Curse...  
  
  
  
The time is one century before any of the Z fighters to be born...  
"Come on bitch...King Vejiita does not like to wait!" "Damn it! Where are you taking me?" "Shut up!"  
They reached a large wooden door, carved with intricate designs. The guard pushed the door open and pushed her in the room.  
"King Vejiita...I've fetched the Petralian Princess for you, and her brat."  
"Good, now leave us."   
The guard backed away from the King and closed the door and locked the heavy door.  
"Now MY Princess, how would you like to have a negotiation? Your brats freedom for you?" "WHAT!?" "You do realize that the brat must go...I can kill her...or send her to another planet of your choice. How's that for a deal?"   
  
Damn old pervert! I'll have to send her away for the prophecy to be fulfilled...fuck! Now I'll really need to fuck him to help Lenoria. But I'll have to send her to Chikyu...but what if she doesn't make it? Well there's always the protection charm I have. I won't need it after she leaves.  
  
"All right, she must leave before I do anything." "A wise choice, MY Princess."  
"Guards, take little Princess Lenoria to...where would you like her to go?"  
"Chikyu." "Take the brat to Chikyu."   
"Yes my King..."  
With that the guard took the small child away...  
"MOTHER!" "Lenoria, you must fulfill the prophecy, for the whole galaxy will depend on you..." "I don't want to leave!" "You know you have to...now go and remember...the prophecy must be fulfilled..."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
1 year later...  
"Yeah, the Petrali purging was the easiest. They didn't even put up a fight, those pathetic Petralians with their MAGIC...oh so scary."  
The guard boasted, unaware of the presence of the Petralian princess.   
"Yeah! I remember how the prince killed the foolish bastard of a king. That was hysterical! His face was just unforgettable!"  
The princess was shocked. She thought that her father had gotten away when she agreed to go to Vejiita-sei.   
King Vejiita promised me that my father and his peoples live. How could he lie to me! And Lenoria, that means that he probably lied there too...my planet...father...mother...how could he!!!!!   
  
I thought I'd never need this...but he's gone too far...  
  
The Princess left the room and ran to her room, there she will proceed the spell...  
  
The Princess ran right to the hall where the King and his subjects were having a banquet. She pushed opened the large metal doors with much difficulty, but she proceeded. The King was amused by her actions, so he stopped the guards before they harmed her...  
  
"How could you! You son of a bitch! I trusted you with my life and you destroyed my planet!"  
"So what if I purged your planet, you are no use to me now, so I'll tell you the truth. I sent my son to your planet after you left. There he took your precious black gold and destroyed your planet. So are you satisfied? Any last words before I send you to hell?"  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh Prince of Saiyajins   
Now hear my call  
Your race will be destroyed  
And your kingdom will fall...  
  
I call upon you Lord Damion  
To set this curse on him  
The one who destroyed your people  
And now you'll destroy him...  
  
You will be immortal  
In the shadow you must stay  
For love will never find you  
And alone you must face...  
  
The endless fire of life  
Will conceal your true self  
Until the end of time  
Until regret you feel  
Then will love find you  
Then will you be healed...  
  
A woman of great fire  
A warrior at heart  
To set free your soul  
And melt your cold cold heart...  
  
Until then you will suffer  
Until then will you be free  
So I lay this curse on you my prince   
I lay this curse on thee..."  
  
Then the guards that surrounded her sent all kinds of ki blasts at her. For some reason she did not disintegrate.  
  
"VEJIITA!!!!!! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF US! MY LEGEND WILL GO ON..."  
  
With that said the princess was wrapped around a gray mist and disappeared as quickly as it appeared...  
  
Everyone in the room became silent and stared at the young prince.   
Then all of them burst into laughter that echoed the halls.   
Suddenly the prince' feet started to fade. "  
What the hell!?  
What is this?  
Is the curse really real?"  
"DAMN THAT BITCH!!!!!"   
Suddenly a loud explosion appeared near the castle. All the guards that recovered left to investigate. The prince continued to fade. Then loud laughter can be heard all around the room. It sent chills up the guards' spines.  
  
"HAHAHAHA! You laughed then, why don't you laugh now? Poor prince, don't be despair! There's always a spell to heal for curses! Although this may be hard for you...remember the curse...The endless fire of life, will conceal your true self.  
Until the end of time, until regret you feel.  
Then will love find you, then will you be healed...With that said the laughter disappeared and the Prince and two royal subjects were sent to Chikyu.  
Then a meteor hit Vejiita-sei. The prince saw this and decided to wipe out the whole Petralian race, when he finds them.  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Show Me Love 1  
  
Authors notes: Same things. Here's chapter 2! Hope you like...  
  
Disclaimer: Same thing. I don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT! I'm broke okay? I don't have a job, I sit around all day, doing nothing! I don't have any money!  
  
Warning: Cussing, more cussing and more cussing...  
  
Chapter 2-The prophecy begins...  
  
Seeing his own planets' destruction was too much for him. His whole life shattered in front of his eyes.   
"All this caused by a low class bitch. Now it's just Radditz, Nappa and me.  
I will guarantee all of the found Petralians' pathetic lives...PAH! Now I'm immortal, I can rebuild Vejiita-sei!"  
  
The blackness that surrounded the prince and his two loyal subjects passed. They were now in the woods. The crescent moon lighted up the night sky, it was dark in the forest.   
  
"Prince Vejiita? Where are you?"  
"Right here you low class baka! DAMN THAT WITCH! Her damn curse!!!!!"  
"Where?"  
"Shut up you baka yaro."  
  
Somehow they walked on and they stumbled onto a huge castle. Something was pulling them to it.  
  
"We'll stay at this castle until we find the spell to break the curse. After that, the bitch's peoples going to pay."  
  
Remember my prince. Patience is a virtue...  
  
"What the hell is that?"  
"Yes my prince? Is something wrong?"  
"Shut up Nappa, seeing you is making me ill. Someone just talked to me..."  
  
Great we're stuck in the woods with a mad man.  
  
They entered the castle. It was magnificent. Sapphires, rubies, and all kinds of precious stones were embedded into the door. Luxurious, even more than the princes' castle back at Vejiita-sei.  
Then the princess appeared.  
  
Welcome to my humble home...  
You my prince will have to remain here for eternity.  
Now to be fair, I'll tell you part of the prophecy...  
  
There will come many others  
There will come many more  
But until the day the fine lady comes  
Until then will you fall  
  
To her you must claim   
Your love and your soul  
For she is the key  
The key to your whole...  
  
Only the truest actions   
Can speak louder than words...  
Choose wise my prince  
For there is only one.  
  
Remember these words  
And remember them well  
For this is the key  
To end your torture in hell  
  
The spell is sacred only to us  
For the caller will risk  
Her soul and her life  
Just to save you my prince  
Then all will be right...  
  
My prince these words are for your own good. You may choose to listen, although it will come true whether or not you care...  
Also remember...the endless fire of life   
Will conceal your true self  
Until the end of time  
Until regret you feel  
Then will love find you  
Then will you be healed...  
  
The scrolls of the spell are hidden inside this castle.  
The clues will fall like rain...  
It only comes as it wishes  
Or it comes when you seek...  
You alone cannot leave this place more than the border of the forest. Although your guards can roam free. There will be maids and slaves sent here. They will be invisible to others but not to you three.  
They are immortal as well.  
Now with these words said my mission is done...  
Until you find the scrolls...  
  
Then the princess disappeared, leaving behind three very pissed off saiya-jins.  
"How dare that bitch tell you what to do!"  
"No Nappa, we must find the scrolls first, the spell needs to be broken, let us have some sleep and proceed to find the spell..."  
Then there was a knock at the door. Radditz opened it and saw around twenty people at the door. A young girl walked up and said...  
"We are the slaves sent by Lenoria...we only serve the prince and his subjects..."  
"Good come in."  
The people came in and proceeded on their duties. The three saiya-jins found their own separate chambers to slumber.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The next day the prince wrote down all of the prophecies he can remember. Then the three of them split up and went to look for the scrolls.  
  
The prince walked down the long halls. He came across a room. The room seemed normal but when he stepped in, he was shocked. There were books of spells all over the place. Some were curses and some where remedies.   
He quickly ran over to one that was the most magnificently decorated.  
The pages were old and worn out. It seemed well aged. He flipped through the pages, and found a piece of paper sticking out of the edges of one page.  
He carefully opened the page and found a very small piece of paper on it. He read it out loud...  
  
Rain falls when it wants to fall  
The books are well hidden   
Behind a great wall  
The wall of beauty   
The wall of hate  
The wall filled with flowers   
The wall filled with fates...  
  
"Damn it! Is that a prophecy, clue, or spell?"  
Then he turned the paper over to see more writings...  
  
Follow the fates   
The fates of love  
The message above  
Will show you how to love  
Follow this clue to find  
That destiny will always entwine   
  
Then it hit him. The message was a clue to find the spell.  
He looked around and found shelves after shelves of books.  
The books are well hidden behind a great wall...  
The wall of beauty?  
The wall filled with hate, flowers, and fates...  
He looked around and saw little scriptures in gold along the shelves that described the books on it.  
The shelve of...nature? No...book of...THE BOOKS OF LOVE!  
He ran his hands along the books until he found it...  
"The book of love."  
He pulled it and all of a sudden the shelve moved, showing a dimly lit room.  
He walked in with the book in his hand.  
The room was musky from years without fresh air.  
It was filled with books of love and fates. He carefully opened the book he held in his hand, to his surprise it was a hollow book, it had a piece of scroll in it.  
He read it aloud...  
  
Love is fatal  
Love is strong  
Love is power  
Love is truth  
Love is justice   
Love will proof...  
  
He turned it over to find nothing. This must be part of the scroll...  
Just then he heard Nappa yelling his name.  
"Vejiita I've found a clue!"  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Show Me Love 2  
  
Authors notes: Please will you people review!? I really need support you guys! Thank you if you did!  
  
Disclaimer: Really!?! How many times do I have to say I DO NOT own Dragonball/Z/or GT! Akira Toriyama does!  
  
Warning: No lemon yet...LOTS of cussing though...  
  
Now on with the SHTOWY...  
  
  
Chapter 3- A Lesson well learned?  
  
"Nappa! You will still address me as your prince...now what is it?"  
"Gomen...where are you?"  
"Baka! It does not matter as to where I am right now, tell me what the freak'in problem is!"  
"Yes...I found a clue."  
"Let me see!"  
  
The prince snatched the piece of paper from the over sized dope.  
He read it aloud...  
  
"Rows and rows of plain gray walls  
Which one is the one with all  
Different colors, oils, and light  
Flowers blooming, love at sight  
The sun shining clear and bright..."  
  
"Where the hell did you find this?"  
"At the art room..."  
"What are you doing standing here? Tell me where the hell the art room is!!!"  
" I kind of forgot..."  
"You moron! *sigh* Which way did you come from?"  
"The east wing.."  
  
The prince left Nappa standing in the library thinking he's still there.  
He turned to the east and looked down the hall.  
All of the doors were decorated in elements. Water, Fire, Air...Earth...EARTH, flowers, sun, this must be it!!!   
The prince hastily pushed opened the door, it was indeed an art room. Many paintings of couples and nature were displayed here.  
All of the paintings seemed to be the same, two couples standing side be side, with a gray wall background. His keen saiya-jin eyes caught sight of a couple in what seemed like a courtyard on a sunny day, the woman in the picture was extremely beautiful. Her aqua blue hair flowed down her back, the dress she was wearing accentuated her every curve, and her eyes...Kami, those eyes were azure colored, he could drown in them forever. Beside her was a very handsome man, he realized that the man looked exactly like him. He was wearing a saiya-jin armor with the house of Vejiita-sei printed on his left side, where his heart located. Flowers of all kinds, in bloom surrounded them. He walked up to the painting and touched the hand of the fair blue haired beauty. He looked at his hand to see that the color of her skin was on his finger, it was painted by oil pastels! Not paint...that would mean that...this must be the painting the clue was talking about.  
The prince quickly turned the painting over to find a piece of scroll tucked neatly at the edge. He pulled it out to find yet another poem...  
  
Rain falls when ye seek  
Three hearts come  
Two hearts meet  
The poem of paintings  
Will teach you how  
To feel for others  
You will bow...  
  
What the hell is this supposed to mean?  
He turned it over to find a key.   
He looked at the back of the painting again.   
To his surprise there was a vault.  
He tried hesitantly with the key.  
It fits...  
He carefully opens the vault. There was yet another piece of scroll...  
  
I call on you Lady Quartezia  
To show my word is true  
The prince's wrath has ended  
I have followed the rules  
He shall be free  
For now I beg thee...  
  
Just then the princess appears.  
*Clap clap clap clap*  
  
Congratulations my prince. Two scrolls in one day. I'm impressed.  
For your reward I shall tell you this...  
  
You may have found the scrolls  
Still you will not be whole  
The scrolls must be read  
From the lips of the fair lady red  
Blue eyes pink lips  
With her finger tips  
The scrolls will be free  
And so as for thee...  
  
Clues of blue   
The life of all  
Behind a rich cool wall  
The tears of the angels  
Marble as it's floor...  
  
Until next time my prince...  
  
The princess once again disappeared.  
The prince was beyond rage. He was...well VERY angry.  
  
Prince Vejiita! I've found a clue...  
Vejiita turned around to see Radditz panting.  
He held yet another piece of scroll...  
  
Clear as thou  
Pure as gold  
Liquid of life  
Blue it's fate  
Never did it hate  
Namek dream...  
  
Where did you find this?  
At the room over there.  
Radditz pointed to a door decorated by elements of water. Vejiita touched the blue sapphires embedded to the door. The door suddenly slipped open.  
He entered with Radditz behind him. Water! Why didn't I think of it?  
In the center of the room was a fountain. A marble fountain! Vejiita walked up to it and saw a tiny box in the center of the fountain. A statue of a fair maiden holding the tiny jewel box. Vejiita took the box carefully, afraid of any traps. Non...that's not good. He opened the box there was another piece of scroll ruled up with a beautiful ring to keep it in place. The ring had sapphires, emeralds, rubies, and crystals surrounding the diamond in the center. The diamond was carved into a heart. The band of the ring was white gold, pure white gold.  
He took the scroll and unrolled it...  
  
The gift of love  
As pure as snow  
Give it to her  
The one to know  
The one to break  
You're eternal shadow...  
The one you will face  
With silky skin  
As soft as lace  
The ring of power  
The ring of fate  
The ring to free you   
The ring of jade...  
  
Over and over   
Time after time  
Love after love  
I've found the one  
The one to love  
To hold tight at night  
The one who makes my day bright...  
  
Radditz, send an order to retrieve all woman with blue eyes and fair skin.  
May I ask you why, my prince?  
Yes...the one to free me from this curse will become my queen...  
Oh...I understand...  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Are these all the woman with blue eyes and fair skin?  
Yes, well...all in the land.  
Good. You come here.  
A girl of the age 18 came.   
Put this on.  
The girl put the ring on her index finger.  
Recite this...  
Vejiita handed her the scrolls he retrieved the night before. The princess appeared again and this time pieced the scrolls together. There was also a prophecy with the spell. But that doesn't concern him. But what he doesn't know will make him pay...  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Show Me Love 3  
  
Authors notes: I need support, damn it! Either review, comment, or email me. For those who does review! Thanx, you're like the best...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB\Z\GT. Okay?  
  
Warning: Okay minna san! There's violence, adult themes and cussing...don't say I didn't warn you!  
  
Now on with the tale...  
  
Chapter 4- Prophecy revealed...  
  
Now recite this to the prince.  
The young girl was scared, obviously there was someone in front of her, but somehow she couldn't see him.  
  
Umm...Love is fatal  
Love is strong  
Love is power  
Love is truth  
Love is justice  
Love will proof...  
  
I call on you Lady Quartezia   
To show my word is true  
The prince's wrath has ended  
I have followed the rules  
He shall be...free  
For now I beg thee...  
  
Over and over  
Time after time  
Love after love  
I've found the one  
The one to love  
To hold tight at night  
The one who makes my day bright...  
  
Black white silver bells  
The spirit of fate  
Let your thoughts dwell  
For I will risk my all  
To save the prince from the fall  
And take my soul to see  
For true love I agree  
To show the prince the way...  
  
Then there was mist everywhere, the princess appeared. Obviously she was not pleased...  
  
I SAID patience is a virtue...  
Now you must pay...  
  
Silver bells  
Your power dwells  
Your spirit is alone  
For now you have  
To spend your half  
In torture and alone...  
  
Gold bells   
Listen well  
For shame you've brought your kind  
For now your curse   
Is brought avert   
To mindless twists and turns  
  
Blue bells  
Fiery shells  
Of shadow and regret  
Until the time is right  
Your powers will divert...  
  
Remember everytime you use this spell  
More curses will be brought on thee  
Only the chosen one can escape and free you at the same time.  
  
Remember also...the endless fire of life  
Will conceal your true self  
Until the end of time  
Until regret you feel  
Then will love find you  
Then will you be healed...  
  
With that warning the princess gathered her powers and the mist thickened.  
The prince felt weak. He can no longer stand up, he fell to his knees with agony.  
The mist lessened to show that all the women that were brought there had returned to their home. And now the princes' curse was now set.  
The prince growled only to find that his voice was gone.  
He can't make out his voice. He was terrified...  
  
Now prince listen well   
To the prophecy I tell...  
There will come many others  
There will come many more  
But until the day the fine lady comes  
Until then will you fall...  
  
Rain falls when ye seeks  
Three hearts come  
Two hearts meet...  
  
You may have found the scrolls  
Still you will not be whole  
The scrolls must be read  
From the lips of the fair lady red  
Blue eyes pink lips  
With her finger tips  
The scrolls will be free  
And so as for thee...  
  
The gift of love  
As pure as snow  
Give it to her  
The one to know  
The one to break   
Your eternal shadow  
The one you will face  
With silky skin  
As soft as lace  
The ring of power  
The ring of fate  
The ring to free you   
The ring of jade...  
  
The ring of love  
Is in your glove  
Now ye must seek  
The ring of power  
The ring of fate  
The ring to free you  
The ring of jade   
When all five are united  
The power is strong  
This will bring forth  
The one to free  
When regret you feel  
Then will you heal...  
  
You must look for the four rings. You have the ring of love. And now I present you the ring of jade...  
  
The princess handed the prince a little blue velvet box. The prince opened it and saw a ring with jade as a band and an amethyst in the center. It was not a bad looking ring, but it was monstrous compared to the ring of love.  
  
Do not use the spell again. Or more curses will be added on...  
The chosen one will come when the time is right...  
The first clue to find the rings is...  
  
The ring of fate is located  
Where the fountain touches the sky...  
The tears of angels  
Comes down at night...  
  
I will come back when you locate the ring of fate...  
  
Then the princess left the prince.  
Prince Vejiita where are you?  
The prince kicked him from behind, since now he cannot speak.  
Radditz headed back towards the castle to look for the rings.  
Nappa was struggling to stand up, since Vejiita kicked him pretty hard.  
  
Great! Now I'll have to carry a stack of paper and a pen near me when the prince wants to speak.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The next day the prince wrote down all of the directions where they could look for the ring.  
They all split up to look for fountains that touches the sky.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
It was near nightfall and none of them had found any sign of the fountain or ring. There was a really tall fountain but it doesn't have any water coming out, so they pushed that off at the back of their minds.  
The prince was hungry and tired. The castle was big, but there were also hidden parts where they would have to explore another day.  
The prince headed to the banquet room.  
But then the tall fountain that had no water coming out, started to spurts water. The designs of the water patterns made it look like rain.  
Just then he saw a sparkle coming out of the tall statue's hand.  
She was holding a large jug and water comes out of it.  
Vejiita flied upward towards the sparkle. When he was close enough to see what it was, he was pleased. It was another tiny jewel box.  
He snatched it and levitated down. He opened the box to see a ring of silver with scriptures on it, all around the ring. No stone but it was quite appeasing to the eye. He was about to turn when mist filled the air again...  
  
Congratulations Vejiita. You have found the ring of fate...  
Now I present you with the ring of power.  
  
She threw the tiny gold box to him.  
Vejiita effortlessly caught it and opened it. Inside was a gold ring with a ruby in the center. It was made for men to wear. He could tell by how the band was so thick.  
  
Now you must find the ring to free you...  
  
Soft cold warm and white  
Cold at day  
Warm at night  
White sheets glowing bright  
Soft as feathers and just as light  
Velvet sheets flush smooth floor  
Snow at feet  
But not cold at all...  
Let slumber take its place  
A room for two  
A room of lace...  
  
When you find the ring to free you. The chosen one will come...  
  
Then the princesses disappeared, and yet again probably return when the ring is found. The prince contently went in and settled the four rings in their original boxes on the drawer table.  
  
He went down stairs and wrote out the clue and instructions on sheets of paper. Nappa and Radditz was exhausted they intended to sleep right after their meal.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
55 years later...  
The prince was getting hopeless. They had searched for this ring for 55 years now. Since he was granted immortality, he had all the time in the world. But Nappa and Radditz didn't. They were aging and it shows greatly now. Pretty soon he would have to continue this search by himself. After this he would be the only saiya-jin left. What would the point to be a prince with no one to rule over? He began to feel the slightest bit of regret, of what he did.   
"Damn it! If only we didn't find Petrali! I could've become a king by now..."  
  
Radditz was already 75, Nappa being five years older makes him 80.  
Well Vejiita himself was 70, but does not look a day or feel a day older than when he was first cursed, which was when he was 25...  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
45 years later...  
All alone...no more saiya-jins are left aside from the prince.  
The princes' companions died a year ago from age.  
They lived pretty long by saiya-jin standards. Mostly all of the saiya-jins died before they hit 110. Either from execution or death by battles.  
Nappa was 124 and Radditz was 119. Well Vejiita still remained young, still look like he's 25. But he is much wiser, maybe still the pride. But he has changed greatly. He feared being alone. It never bothered him before. But now he fears it. He himself was actually 114. He's still hasn't given up. He wants to break this curse so he can go to fuckin hell. He's been waiting pointlessly for now a century.   
"Hell would have a point, well more point than this bull shit..."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
24 years later...(10-31-1996~Hallowe'en)  
  
Bulma are you sure this is the place? I mean you said that there'd be a castle or cabin for the party!  
Yes crome dome! I think I would know where my own company's cabin party is!  
Gee, Bulma don't flip out!   
Wouldn't you "flip out" after 3 cups of coffee, Chichi?  
Well...we should be almost there...  
  
The Z warriors traveled through the deep forest, which supposedly was to the Capsule Corp Company Halloween bash. They've walked in the forest for at least an hour now. Everyone was exhausted and edgy.  
Tien and Chaotzu would meet them later at the party.   
Bulma was dressed as a 1600's fair maiden. Her gown accentuated her every curve, and it was one of those gowns that ancient Queens of England or France would wear. It was red chiffon and lace with a mixture of black velvet, white satin and beige laces. She looked exactly like a princess, with here hair up in curls and little berets in it. She had a warrior's uniform underneath the gown. They were to have a contest later, so she dressed up in leather underneath. She was supposed to dress up for both the party and contest in one uniform. But she just couldn't turn down a very expensive outfit designed by C.K.  
Chichi was dressed up as a vampire queen, Goku was forced..Uh..I mean dressed up as the vampire king.  
Gohan wasn't allowed to attend so they got a baby sitter.  
Piccolo does not care for this but agreed to go. But would meet them later on. What was he dressed up as you ask? Look at him. Do you need to dress up when you're already the Demon King and is green with antennas?  
Yamcha was dressed up as a "prince" to match with Bulma.  
Master Roshi didn't want to come...probably going to a bar dressed up as a punk...  
Krillan was dressed as a troll *hehheh*...  
  
Suddenly Bulma gave a squeal of joy. There it is! She pointed towards a magnificent castle.  
Are you sure, it looks kind of haunted...  
You scared Krillan?  
No! I'm just saying...  
They probably decorated it to look that way. Now come on!  
  
~ * # ~ * # ~ * # ~ * # ~ * # ~  
  
I feel a strong ki coming. Could that be the one to break the curse?  
Vejiita quickly ran to the window and saw a crowd of 5 walking towards the entrance. The woman in red and has blue hair caught his eye. She looked exactly like the picture he saw at the art room.  
  
~ * # ~ * # ~ * # ~ * # ~ * # ~  
  
Bulma touched all of the jewels on the door. It was unbelievable.  
The door slowly slid open to show a main hall that leads to a lighted area.  
The 5 walked towards the dim light, all of them looking for a good scare.  
When they reached the hall the door behind them snapped close and locked it self.  
They continued to walk down the hall, expecting something to jump out at them.  
  
Outside the weather suddenly turned from a clear night into a storm. Lightning starts crashing nearby...  
  
Vejiita was observing them in the hall, following closely to the blue haired beauty.  
  
Bulma felt uncomfortable, she felt as if someone was staring at her.  
She turned around a couple of times to see that no one was staring. She concentrated on the dim light in front. Not realizing that she took a different turn than the other 4.  
  
Bulma...Bulma...you are the one...  
  
Bulma heard her name being called and walked faster towards the light.   
She almost broke down to a run when the voices sounded near...  
  
Just then mist started forming around her.  
The prince was behind her still observing.  
  
Just then the princess appeared...  
  
Bulma...  



	5. Chapter 5

Show Me Love 4  
  
Disclaimer: I'm officially broke. Bankrupt! No mola! 0 cents! No MONEY! Don't sue...I don't own nothing that relates to DB/Z/GT...  
  
Author notes: Please Review or email...support is greatly appreciated...IN FACT! THE NEXT TIME YOU REVIEW OR EMAIL ME TO COMMENT ON THIS CHAPTER, WRITE DOWN WHAT YOU WANT MY NEXT FIC TO BE...ROMANCE, HUMOR, DRAMA, etc... WHO YOU WANT IN IT...AND MAYBE I MIGHT JUST PICK YOURS... TO BE FAIR...I'LL PICK THE FIRST 5...THEY WILL NOT BE EPICS THOUGH...LEAVE YOUR EMAIL...SO CONTACTS CAN BE MADE!!!!! BUT I'LL ONLY COUNT IT WHEN YOU REVIEW OR EMAIL ABOUT THIS CHAPTER...  
  
Warning: I was feeling a little sad when I was writing this chapter...so it may be darker than usual...cussing...etc...  
  
Now On with the tale.....  
  
Chapter 5- Free at last?  
  
Bulma was extremely frightened, not only did she get lost, there's a woman standing in front of her knowing her name and glowing in the dark like a lava lamp.  
  
Bulma~it's been long hasn't it?  
  
What the hell are you talking about, what long, I've never seen you before...  
  
You look just like Lenoria...aside from the blue eyes...hers were purple...I missed you...  
  
Get away from me you sicko!   
  
Listen to me...you must remember...I love you...  
  
AHHH! A Yuri! I'm sorry but I'm NOT quite your kind, I'm straight as a line!  
  
Vejiita watched this in amusement, if he could've spoken you could probably hear him burst into laughter.  
  
No honey...I'm "straight" too...but I miss you so much.  
  
Stop calling me that! I'm not your honey! I have a boyfriend for crying out loud. I prefer the "company" of men! No woman for me thank you very much...  
  
The princess was growing quite restless and her temper was at its stake. Even if she loves her great, great, great, great...well a lot of great, grand daughter very much, she still didn't like the concept for being accused for being a lesbian. How the hell did she have Lenoria? She obviously didn't just "pop" up out of thin air.  
  
Listen honey. I'm your great well a lot of greats, I'm your grandmother from a little over a century ago...I'm just making up for lost time. You look a lot like my daughter. I had to send her here to fulfill a prophecy.   
Why have you come?  
  
Ooookayyyyyy...well we kind of thought this was where my company was having a Halloween party. I got lost in the way and now I'm here.  
  
My child. You're always allowed to be here. Any time...  
  
Vejiita didn't like this one bit. She obviously was not the "chosen" one to free him. Because the princess would say or show some sign of her being the one.  
  
You're...you're a...a ghost?  
  
Well I prefer the name "spirit", well I guess so.  
  
*thud*  
  
Oh boy...she fainted...I thought she'd be...well braver than this.  
Oh well...  
  
The prince couldn't hold it in any more, he hated being ignored. He knocked on the wall near by to prove his presence.  
  
Oh, prince...you're here? Did you hear everything?  
Oh...gomen...I forgot, the curse.  
Would you be ever so sweet and carry her to a room, it sure isn't a pretty sight lying on the ground, I'd carry her myself, but I'd just go right through...  
  
The prince does not "take" any orders, but since she "can" worsen his curse he picked her up. The lack of training made him weak.   
Damn it. No training. No ruling. Live sucks!  
He carried her to his room. (*Sigh*)  
He laid her on the bed and gently laid the satin sheets on her. He took one last glance of her then left the room.  
She looks so much like the painting...  
  
Arigatou...so how's life? Hell? Good?  
  
The prince took out a piece of paper and wrote...  
  
Damn you and your fucking powers! How's life you ask? Worst than hell...good? If you call living alone, not having a woman for kami knows how long, being 150 years old and still no brats, a prince without a home planet, invisible, disabled, and weak is good, than what the hell is bad!?  
  
Still very proud, and has humor I see... You're taking the situation quite well...  
  
Vejiita wrote more...  
  
When's the bitch coming to free me?   
  
Do you REALLY want to know?  
  
Yes...  
  
I...don't know. I don't know what she looks like, when she comes or anything. All I know is that she will come, someday.  
  
For a witch you suck! You don't know anything!  
  
You know, she is your future wife, so I wouldn't go around insulting her...  
  
Is she ugly? She better not be, or else I'll kill her. I don't fucking care if I'm invisible and disabled for eternity, I'd rather be like this than marry an ugly, disabled, woman.  
  
She's not ugly. She I guess is suppose to be breathtakingly beautiful...  
More so than me, if it's possible...  
  
You call yourself beautiful?  
Damn she's going to be UG-LY.  
  
Shut up you fool! Do you want more curses set on you?  
Hmmm...that would be fun.  
I know I will curse you again!  
  
Hear well my dear  
For you must make love  
To the savior of you  
Or else the spell will reactivate.  
You must bow down and radiate  
Your love or it will be...  
~Forever~  
  
DAMN IT! NOW I'LL HAVE TO SLEEP WITH AN UGLY WOMAN!!!!!  
  
Didn't you say you haven't had a woman for kami knows how long?  
  
Shut up woman!  
  
With that the prince left. The princess knows this because he's holding the paper in his hand.  
The princess shrugged and left.  
  
*I can't believe he actually think "that" was a curse! I guess being old doesn't know all!*  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Bulma stirred in her sleep. She opened her eyes to find herself in a luxurious room. Red velvets, white carpets, lace and satin sheets. Soft mattress. Feathery pillows...WOW! She rolled around more, wondering if it was all but a sweet dream. Suddenly she felt something under the thick mattress. She tipped it over to find a small pink jewel box. She opened it to find a gold ring with an opal in it. It had engraving of roses and scriptures around the band. There was a piece of paper under the ring...  
  
Opal was his fate  
Dark and beautiful  
Evil and full of hate  
He had to wait  
Luck was not on his side  
He stayed that way till nigh  
Until you set him free...  
  
~The spell part XI~  
Last part...  
  
Opal, diamond, silver, jade  
The prince has suffered enough of this fate  
Send him doves of lace and grace  
Set free his soul for now it's late...  
  
She put the ring on. It fitted beautifully...right on her left hand. She put the paper back in the box and hid it back in the mattress.  
  
Bulma sat up and wandered around the room, there were similar boxes on a counter she opened them all to find 4 more magnificent rings Three she could wear, for the one with the ruby was too big. She put the three on one hand. Suddenly her hand started to glow.   
  
WHA? What the hell?  
  
The rings slipped off her finger and the most exquisite of the 4 went back in the box. (The ring of love)  
The 3 united. Out came a ring with silver and gold twisted together to form a band. It had an opal in the center with little jade rosettes on the band.  
  
Weird!  
  
She felt the urge to wander around, she pushed open the door and left.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The prince wandered around the hall, thinking about the events.  
Damn that witch! Now I'll have to sleep with an ugly bitch to free myself. Although I may never feel clean ever again, I'll still do it. Anything to get out of this bull shit.  
He reached his room to see that the door was opened. He walked in to see that the rings were gone! Damn it, a thief! Guess I shouldn't expect much from "that" family... He took the ring of power and slipped it on his hand and pocketed the ring of love. He caught sight of something pink on his bed. He walked over and found yet another jewel box. He opened it to expect a ring, but there was only paper.  
DAMN! The little thief stole the ring! He pocketed the paper and quickly followed the sound her footsteps.  
Thank kami for saiya-jin hearing!  
  
Bulma walked into a room with flowers and trees carved on a door. When she entered, the scene took her breath away. It was an art room. But what caught her eye was a huge portrait of a prince. He had hair of black and his hair stood up like flames, wild and sexy... his obsidian eyes could let her drown in it forever. He had a very good built body. He was wearing an armor of gold with a weird design at where his heart was. The picture next to it was just as nice. The woman in the painting looked a lot like her. The prince was the same one from the portrait.  
  
She wandered into many rooms...  
  
The prince followed her to the art room. When he saw the portrait of himself he almost, almost flinched.  
  
How did that get there? And that woman looks exactly like the one in the painting.  
  
He followed her to many rooms, most of them libraries, art rooms, or gardens.  
He heard voices from afar and decided to follow her.  
  
Bulma saw Chichi dancing wildly on a table, holding what looked like a wine bottle.  
  
Damn it! That other woman went through my wine collection!  
  
Goku was obviously trying to get her to settle down without hurting her.  
  
Chichi, no more wine...  
Chichi like wine! Chichi like you... Chichi purred seductively to her husband.  
That's very nice...give Goku the wine.  
No!  
Chichi jumped off the table and ran away, she didn't see Bulma so she ran right into her.  
  
When they recovered. Chichi started blabbing things, most of them were just mindless gibberish.  
Then it started getting interesting. She was telling secrets of them out loud.  
  
Yamcha got laid on my lawn last week...  
  
What? No I didn't...  
  
Don't lie! You knocked up Jessica. Goku saw it too. Tell him he's lying!  
  
Ummm...well? Couldn't you wait till you left home?  
  
Bulma couldn't believe it.  
Yamcha had cheated, she knew. But sleeping with others? Just because she wouldn't with him?  
  
And Yamcha tried flirting with Bulma's secretary Wendy...  
They slept in the lab...I saw them while I was visiting Bulma...  
  
Yamcha quickly ran over to Chichi and covered her mouth before she could say anymore.  
  
That's enough! I've had enough of this bullshit! Let's get out of here...  
  
We can't...  
  
What do you mean we can't?  
  
There's a storm and the doors are locked. Not even our ki blasts can blow it up.  
  
So...where were you Bulma?  
  
No where! Shut up you slut!  
  
I'm the slut? At least I don't try and act all pure about sex! I don't parade around in skimpy things and say "oh I just wanna stay a virgin forever when I dress like a slut!" Yamcha made an impression of her.  
  
So what if I sleep with others? Who cares? If you don't like it, then bullshit, cause I don't give a fuck about what you feel. If you weren't so rich, I'd dump you ages ago...you're such a bitch, a nagging loud bitch.  
  
Vejiita would've left by now, but it was getting interesting. Since being alone, you get interested very easily...  
  
Bulma couldn't hold back her anger any more. She ripped off her designer dress and kicked him with all her might right were the sun don't shine.  
Her leather outfit was skimpy indeed. Very tight. Short shorts, a black tank top with a 3 quarter sleeve black leather jacket, boots that reach her knees. A capsule belt, a sword, and a dagger at her side. She intended to beat the crap out of him, if it wasn't for Goku holding her back that is.  
  
Vejiita was highly amused at the strip show, ass kicking and cussing fun...  
  
He had to give it to her. Who would've thought such a puny creature can kick so hard and inflict so much pain?  
  
Bulma composed herself and said coolly. Yamcha, I'll sleep with the next guy who shows me what a REAL man is. Obviously the reason why I didn't sleep with you is because you're not a real man. In fact I'll sleep with the next guy I see...of course not counting Son-kun and Krillan...  
  
Krillan: *Damn it!*  
  
Goku just sweat dropped anime style.  
  
Vejiita smirked. He liked this woman already. Even though she stole his rings. He can always get it back...  
  
With that said Bulma walked off again to explore.   
Oh since we're staying here, I already chose my room. I chose the room with sapphires on the door with fire designs on it.  
  
Hey! That's MY room! Oh well... I wouldn't mind sharing it with her...  
  
Bulma turned down the hall.   
  
Unaware of the princes' presence. She walked further down the hall.  
  
The prince followed her through endless twists and turns of halls and corners.  
  
I've never been here before...  
  
She pushed open a door and arrows flew aiming at her neck.   
Vejiita quickly snapped them in two before they hurt her.  
Bulma flinched.   
Who's there?  
The prince picked up some paper. (don't ask me where he gets them, he just does, okay?)  
Me...I'm invisible...I can't talk either...  
Oh...gomen...thanks for saving my life...  
Don't be, it's just a temporary spell...  
Maybe I can help...since you saved my life and all.  
Only the chosen one can help.  
What makes you think that I'm not the chosen one?  
  
Suddenly a boulder slipped and was falling above Bulma.  
Vejiita jumped and pushed her down.  
He accidently pushed her too hard and her head made contact to the ground. She passed out.   
Vejiita carried her back to his/her room with the sapphire doors...  



	6. Chapter 6

Show Me Love 6  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own DBZ or DBGT...  
Akira Toriyama does.  
  
Warning: Cussing like majorly...in Japanese and English.  
  
Chapter 7 - Battle to death  
  
Vejiita you've broken the spell. But you still need to pass a test to prove that you have changed. You will have to battle five opponents to the grave. In anytime you feel that you will lose, you may forfeit. But Bulma will die and you will remain mute for until the day you die. Are you willing to battle for Bulma's love and your freedom?  
  
Vejiita nodded.  
  
Good. Now here are the instructions and rules for the game.  
There will be a maze you have to past through to find Bulma. In the maze you will encounter five warriors who will fight you to the death. This is only a test, no one you fight will actually suffer in this dimension. The dimension you and Bulma will go to is called the dimension X. The only way you both can safely come back is for Vejiita to save you. If he forfeits, he may return, but Bulma will remain there forever. Bulma are you willing to risk your life for Prince Vejiita?  
  
This may sound crazy and I don't even know him very well, but yes I will go.  
  
Very noble of you. Now Vejiita, you will also encounter three avisaries. They are saiyajins. But there will also be three saiyajins you have to battle. The three will tell you instructions and offer you gifts. You must choose wisely for the gifts. For some may be helpful, some may be useless. You will be given three days to finish this task. Once the time has passed, it will be considered forfeiting.  
You will be given a map to guide you the way. Vejiita, after hearing the rules and instructions, are you still willing to go?  
  
Vejiita nodded.  
  
Alright I wish you both the best of luck.  
  
Then the two were teleported to the dimension X.  
  
Vejiita found himself inside a room with many walls. Then the wall in front of him slid open. A voice signaled him to go.  
He wandered around the maze following the maps' instructions, but he seemed to be lost...until a voice or a growl behind him changed the thought.  
  
The voice that was behind him was not from a man. It was a beast with a human's body but the head of a bull. The beast charged at him. The prince blocked him easily, he charged up his ki and sent it to hell.  
  
He wandered more into the maze until he entered a room filled with ice. A shadow stood in front of him. The man emerged from the shadows to only let Vejiita have a glimpse of him before he attacked. Even though Vejiita was the stronger of the two, he lacked training so the match was even. The man had a scar on his face and had dark black long hair. Vejiita realized who it was before he got a punch right in the face. He wiped the blood from his mouth. This was the man who tried to rape the woman. His anger greatly rose for such a coward, and to touch what belonged to his. He threw quick punches and kicks, which Yamcha could not even block. Vejiita finished the flurry of attacks with a roundhouse kick. That snapped his neck and he fell. He exited the room and was encountered by a man dressed in a dark robe.  
  
Prince Vejiita.  
  
He remembered that voice. It was Radditz.  
  
I see you have defeated the beast and Yamcha.  
Your next opponent will be one of your loyal subjects. Do not fall into his traps.  
Here are three items you can choose from me.  
A sword.  
An armor  
Or a senzu bean...  
  
Vejiita pointed to the armor. Radditz handed it to him and vanished.  
  
Vejiita slipped the armor on and continued his journey...  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Where am I?  
  
Bulma woke up in a dark room, the only source of light was from the stars above the windows. A dark silhouette stood in front of her. The shadow muttered something and light filled the room. Bulma found herself sitting on a throne, she tried to move but found invisible chains holding her. She tried to talk, yep she can talk. She turned her head to the side to see someone there as well. She looked more closely to find a clone of herself. She wore the exact same clothing as herself. The clone turned her head and gave her the coldest stare that she ever saw. She didn't even think that she could give such coldness to people.  
The shadow stepped out. The light giving the stranger a luminous glory.   
Vejiita?  
No I'm not the one you think I am. Yes I am Vejiita but the other half of him. Bulma I love you with all my heart. The one battling for you is not worthy of you. He's a cold arrogant bastard just using you to break the spell!  
If you agreed to come and be with me, I will let him go and you and I can be together forever.  
  
I...  
  
Listen...I actually love you. I'm the half that told Vejiita to save you from Yamcha. If I hadn't told him so, he would have just watch you suffer.  
I am the one for you. Leave the bastard to battle.   
Choose me! I am worthy.  
  
No! Look who's the arrogant one now?  
  
You will give in! I will make you mine!  
  
With that the "other half" of Vejiita left the room.  
  
Bitch you stay away from Vejiita. He is mine! I will make him mine!  
Said the clone of Bulma.  
  
What are you talking about?  
  
You slut, stay away! When he comes I will make him believe that I am the one for him. I will make him rip you from limp to limp.  
You don't deserve the real Vejiita, not even the clone deserves punishment from you!  
  
Damn you! I'm the real Bulma Briefs. You are nothing but a clone! A fucking clone! Who do you think will be worthy for him?  
You or me?  
Who will he choose, the real thing are some ditzy bitch trying to be me.  
I will win...  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Vejiita moved through corners and halls until he stood in the room that was supposed to be where his next battle was to happen.  
Then all of a sudden the wall in front of him slid open. Out came a tall giant man in saiyajin armor.  
  
Is that Nappa?  
I'm supposed to fight him?  
  
Nappa powered up and started firing attacks.  
  
Vejiita dodged them with ease. He then also powered up and started gathering energy.   
  
This fight went on for almost two hours. Suddenly a silent beeping caused the battle to stop.  
  
The walls all around them started to move in close together. Time was running out and they both knew.  
  
Vejiita was getting desperate. The lack of training really made him soft. He wasn't as fast as he used to be. But his strategies were much better than before.  
  
He powered up all the way and fired a gallact gun at Nappa.  
  
He disintegrated.   
  
Vejiita sprint to the nearest exit and left.  
  
He walked into yet another room. He stood in the middle waiting for his opponent. The opponent stepped out. Vejiita gasped.  
It was his father. King Vejiita...  
  
Well greetings my son. How's life?  
Heard you're fighting for a bitch?  
If I win, I guess I'll just have to go see how beautiful that bitch is, see it she's worthy for you to go into battle for...and if I like her, then maybe she'll become MY bitch.  
  
Then sparks started to form around them. With the snap of a finger from King Vejiita, fire formed around them forming a ring.  
  
Vejiita didn't even think, he was angry with his father for making him go purge the damned planet that cursed him. And now insulting him for his fault. He was mostly angry because his father would ravish HIS woman, if he lives that is.  
  
The battle was on fire. *hehe*  
Both could block each other's moves.  
But Vejiita was gaining the upper hand. He used to be King Vejiita's punching bag or "sparring partner" when he was young. The old fool didn't even think of changing his moves. Vejiita knew them all too well. K. Vejiita didn't learn Vejiita's moves. He was way too proud to admit that his son was stronger than he was, so he refused to watch him in tournaments.   
Vejiita punched his father square in the face. K. Vejiita stammered back.  
You've improved brat. I must admit you are good. Why don't we team up and share the bitch? That way we both can have some fun?  
  
In your dreams old man! Vejiita thought.  
Me working with that kusotare...BAH!  
  
Come on brat, you know you want to.  
  
Vejiita was angry, no one, he means NO ONE tells him what to do. He fired one unexpected blast at him, sending him towards the fire.  
  
Vejiita jumped through the fire shielding his face.  
He ran to the exit just before the room exploded.  
  
Prince Vejiita!  
  
Bardock?  
  
Prince Vejiita! The next battle will be fierce! You will battle someone who will know your tactics well. There will be traps. What item would you want?  
A sword  
A senzu bean  
Or a scouter?  
  
He pointed to the scouter.  
He left and turned towards the last room.  
He couldn't quite remember how long he's been in this world, but he soughs to get out soon.  
He turned a corner only to crash into a man.  
  
Hi! My names Goku or Kakkorot!  
You must be Vejiita!  
  
Okayyyyy...he's too damn happy, not normal. And Kakkorot. Isn't that a saiyajin name?   
  
I have to tell you something...  
You only have 2 hours before this whole place collapse. Sooo do you want a senzu bean?  
Vejiita tried asking what it does, which to Goku it looks like he's dancing.  
No time for dancing Vejiita...you have to eat this.  
Vejiita was fuming mad, he was NOT dancing. That baka doesn't even have a brain.  
  
Goku forced open Vejiita's mouth and stuffed the tiny fruit in his mouth. Vejiita forcefully chewed it and swallow. It tasted like shit!   
  
Now Vejiita remember the one that doesn't swear is the real Bulma!  
  
Nani!? He's crazy...  
  
Now off you go! Goku shoved Vejiita down a hall.  
Walk for about five minutes and you'll find the room...  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
SHUT UP HOAR!!!!  
  
Oh yeah! I'll show you bitch!  
  
The two bitches...um I mean beautiful woman sat chained against thrones and well yelled curses at each other...  
  
The Vejiita (clone) walked in. He headed towards the real Bulma.  
  
Have you made up your mind yet? He purred to her.  
  
Yes and I will NOT go with you..  
  
Too bad. You'll have to. He then kissed her.  
  
*Damn it he's such a good kisser! Well if the clone kisses like this, how will the real thing kiss?*  
  
The clones' hands wonder down her back and then onto her straps..  
  
(P.s. the dress is red and has spaghetti straps and it has a slit on one side up onto the knees. The other clone of Bulma has the exact same one but in blue.)  
  
He pulled one of them off her shoulders. He kissed her from the cheek to her neck, he kissed her shoulder blade and onto her arm.  
  
Bulma. He purred.  
I love you.  
  
Bulma tried to struggle but her arms and legs were strapped to the chair.  
  
Vejiita (clone) moved his hand down onto her leg and moved up. He reached the slit and both hands went towards the slit.  
  
Bulma, you will be mine.  
  
And then his hands ripped the slit up until it reached her upper thigh.  
One of his hands moved to her waist, while the other ran up her other strap. He ripped that off without any effort at all.  
  
He started kissing down her neck, his hand moved up her leg and the other wrapped around her waist possessively.   
  
Bulma whimpered out a cry. She loved Vejiita very much, but this seemed so wrong for her. She started sobbing.  
  
Please...stop...  
  
Just then our hero kicked the door open. He heard her sob. And when he entered the room he saw someone on her and he didn't like it.  
He stormed towards them.  
  
The clone turned around and saw his enemy.  
  
So you've finally come. A bad time right now, leave.  
  
Vejiita saw the condition Bulma was in.  
Her dress was ripped from the slit, her straps were gone. She was crying.  
  
Just then he heard someone else. He turned around to find another Bulma, but she was not crying but she seemed scared. She wore the exact same thing the other Bulma was wearing, it was blue, and her dress wasn't ripped.  
  
Vejiita! Save me! That ones a fake. He cloned me!  
  
Nani!? Vejiita she's the clone! Save me!  
  
Save me! Both Bulmas said at the same time.  
  
Vejiita thought..  
Nani Kuso?!?!?!  



	7. Chapter 7

Show Me Love 7  
Warning: Lemon alert! Some Cussing!  
Author's notes IMPORTANT!: The clone Vegeta will be call clone, and the real Vegeta will be call Vegeta..*Duh* And the clone of Bulma will be clone1 K? My first try at writing a lemon...be nice!  
Disclaimer: Me no own DBZ\DBGT...me poor!  
Chapter 8 - Final Battle  
Save me! Both Bulmas said at once.  
The clone stepped off of Bulma and walked towards Vegeta.  
She is mine. Who do you think she will prefer?  
A man that can tell her that he loves her or a mute?  
A mute that doesn't know love. The clone said.  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes, and got into a fighting stance.  
The clone also got into a fighting stance.  
Then the two darted at each other.  
They exchanged flurries of kicks and punches.  
She is mine! You can have the clone.  
Vegeta ignored him and fired a ki blast at him.  
The clone fired a ki blast too.  
The two attacks collided and caused an explosion.  
The two kept on fighting but no matter what each person did they would always end up to be the same attack. Vegeta is growing restless and angry.   
In this dimension I am the king and you are nothing but a pauper.  
The clone struck a nerve. Vegeta powered up to his max and charged at the clone. The clone also charged max and they both got hit and went flying back.  
The clone growled.  
You are weak!  
Vegeta smirked. They were even but the clone can't seem to accept that.  
The clone looked at Bulma. He blew a kiss at her.  
She didn't look.  
Vegeta jumped on the clone and started punching him.  
The clone kicked him off and they both started fighting with everything they had.  
OH! They're both fighting over me! Clone1 said.  
NANI!? They're fighting over ME! THE REAL BULMA! Bulma screamed.  
NO I'M THE REAL ONE YOU'RE THE CLONE!!!  
WILL YOU BOTH PLEASE SHUT UP!!!! The clone screamed in frustration.  
He lost his concentration so Vegeta did a round house kick and knocked him towards Bulma.  
The clone almost collided with Bulma but he quickly stopped right in front of her face, and gave a fast kiss on the lips.  
Please don't. Bulma whispered.  
Vegeta waited patiently. He didn't want to fire anything because it might possibly hit Bulma or hurt her.  
The clone flew back towards Vegeta.  
Vegeta do you know what she said when I kissed her?  
Vegeta stared at him.  
She said she loved me.  
Bulma who didn't hear it stared into space.  
The clone stared at Vegeta.  
Vegeta was furious.  
Did she say that? How could she? Vegeta thought.  
I fight for her and she tells the traitor that she loves him?  
Vegeta's blood was boiling.  
So she just wants me to do all this crap when she runs off with another mate, and make a fool of myself...  
His anger was pushing past his barrier from being SSJ or a fool.  
He could feel it.  
He thought of it more, he started heaving.  
Then a sudden golden aura surrounded him.  
His hair turned yellow and his eyes turned turquoise.  
He looked at the clone and Bulma.  
He smirked to the clone and started pounding him to the floor.  
Clone1 was staring intently at the supersaiyajin.  
Vegeta kept beating his clone emotionlessly. He wanted to torture him for how he made him feel like a fool.  
Bulma stared at Vegeta in fear.  
She didn't know what happened but the clone made him very mad.  
Vegeta looked pitifully at his clone then blasted him to hell.  
The smoke cleared and Vegeta stepped out.  
He walked over to Bulma and ripped the chains off, then he walked towards the clone and ripped her chains off also.  
Bulma felt her eyes water. After all this she can finally find her prince.  
The clone intercepted.   
Vegeta! I'm the one she is a clone, kill her!  
Bulma stared at her clone.  
Just then the clone started saying lies about how Bulma had helped make Vegeta feel like a fool and that she was the real one.  
Vegeta was listening. Bulma then heard a quiet click and so she turned around and looked for the sound.  
Vegeta! I swear I'm the real Bulma! Now kill her!  
The real Bulma doesn't swear...  
Goku's voice rang through his head.  
He looked at them both. They were the same.  
One was talking and persuading like there was no tomorrow.  
One was crying.  
He didn't know which one but unknowingly he was going for the talkative one.  
He walked towards the clone.  
She smiled.  
Then a click was heard and Bulma saw an arrow coming towards Vegeta. She quickly ran in front of him. The arrow pierced through her heart.  
Vegeta...  
BULMA!  
Vegeta turned around and saw that the clone had dodged an arrow for him.  
He turned around he didn't know which was which.  
Would a clone do that for me?  
He looked into the clone's eyes, it was cold.  
He stared into Bulma's eyes, it was filled with love and hurt.  
He walked over to Bulma and held her in his arms.  
He logged out of SSJ mode.  
The clone grabbed a knife and ran towards the two.  
She was about to stab Vegeta when he fired a blast at her.  
She was disintegrated.  
Vegeta started crying. How could he be so blind. The real one was standing right in front of him and he went for the clone. He held her close.  
Bulma reached her shaking hand and caressed his face.  
I...I will..al..ways...love...you..Ve.geta...  
Then her hand dropped from his face and she lay lifeless in his arms.  
Vegeta held her even tighter trying to stop her from leaving him.  
Then the princess appeared.  
Vegeta you have shown great love and honesty today. I will resurrect Bulma but you must get back to the entrance where you started this maze in 30 minutes.  
This place will blow up soon.  
With that she waved her hand and lavender smoke surrounded Bulma. She opened her eyes, and saw Vegeta.  
Where am I?  
You must leave NOW!  
Vegeta helped Bulma up and he held her hand and started running.  
Bulma followed, they turned in corners after dead ends and still couldn't find the way out. Time was running out.  
Then he saw a gleam of light, he and Bulma ran towards it.  
Then the floor started shaking and the roof cracked.  
The debris from the roof fell towards them.  
He quickly went over Bulma to protect her.  
A sharp piece of metal fell right on his left arm.  
Vegeta tried to scream but nothing came out.  
He quickly picked Bulma up and flew towards the light.  
They reached the light. When they stepped out they were in a hall at the castle.  
Vegeta held his wound.  
Vegeta you're bleeding!  
We need to get help.  
She supported him towards their room.  
She opened it and helped Vegeta on the bed.  
She then rumaged through chests until she found some bandages.  
She walked towards him.  
Vegeta you'll have to take your armor off. ?   
Bulma carefully helped him out of it.  
She then took his shirt off also.  
She gently washed his wound.  
Vegeta stared at her.  
She is so beautiful, why would she want someone like me?  
Bulma then carefully wrapped his arm with the bandages.  
After she finished she looked at Vegeta.  
They stared at each other and then their lips connected.  
Their kiss lasted for seconds but to Vegeta and Bulma it seems like an eternity.  
Vegeta then laid Bulma gently on the bed and kissed her.  
Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck.  
Vegeta then kissed down her neck and shoulder blade.  
His hand slipped up her leg and his other hand went around her waist.  
He gently unzipped her dress, and Bulma got him out of his pants.  
They stared into each other's eyes.  
Then their hot lips connected again setting fire in each other's mouths.  
They held on to each other.  
Vegeta looked into her eyes and asked with his mind.  
Do you really want to?  
Bulma didn't say anything but she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him with everything she had.  
He kissed her neck and bit into her.  
Bulma took a quick breath but then she relaxed.  
He then positioned himself and gave her a last glance of questioning.  
Bulma assured him with a smile and a kiss on his temple.  
They shared a kiss so powerful and so passionate that they put all other lovers to shame.  
Then they became one.?   
Vegeta was controlling himself, he knew that Bulma was very delicate, like a rose.  
Vegeta!  
Vegeta kissed her again, then she pressed her legs harder against him, making him push harder in.  
Bulma!  
Vegeta and Bulma stopped and stared at each other.  
Then they continued with their night of passion.....  
~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~  
The next morning Bulma woke up and felt warm arms around her. Then she looked up and saw her prince. Her love.  
Finally all will be right.  
She then snuggled in more and fell asleep.  
Vegeta opened his eyes.  
Bulma my princess, my goddess.  
I...I love you.  
Then he kissed her gently on her temple and too fell asleep.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
A love so strong.  
A love so pure.  
It's white as snow.  
And only the lovers know.  
What brings out their true power.  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !   
Show Me Love.  
Show Me Life.  
Show me what it's all about.  
You're the one that I ever needed.  
Show me love and what it's all about.  
I give you my heart if you show me love everyday and every night.  
Never thought I need someone like you.  
Now when I find you I tell you no lie.  
Show Me Love and show me everything.  
I love you.  
I'll miss you.  
I'll make sure everything will be alright.  
I need you....  
My heart will live if you show me love everyday and every night...  
~BY: Robyn~   
~Fine~  



End file.
